The present invention relates to a gas turbine plant, and in particular, to a gas turbine plant which previously heats a fuel supplied to a gas turbine combustor of the gas turbine plant and enhances a quantity of heat so as to improve a plant heat (thermal) efficiency.
In a gas turbine plant, it has been known that the plant heat efficiency is improves if an inlet combustion temperature of a gas turbine is made high. The plant heat efficiency is calculated from a ratio of a gas turbine power to a fuel supplied to a gas turbine combustor.
Therefore, how to reduce a fuel to be supplied to the gas turbine combustor, or how to enhance an output of the gas turbine is an important matter in order to improve the plant heat efficiency.
In view of the gas turbine output power in the light of the improvement of the plant heat efficiency, there is a problem of an increase in a power per unit combustion gas flow (specific power). However, an improvement of flow characteristic of a gas turbine blade and a reduction in other mechanical loss have already reached the limit, and it is difficult to greatly improve the flow characteristic and reduce the mechanical loss.
On the other hand, in order to reduce fuel consumption so as to improve the plant heat efficiency, it is important to improve a quantity of heat of fuel itself.
Recently, there has been disclosed Japanese Patent No. 2540646 as means for improving the quantity of heat of fuel itself. As shown in FIG. 29, the Japanese Patent No. 2540646 relates to a so-called multi-shaft type combined cycle power generation plant which is constructed in such a manner that a shaft of a gas turbine plant 2 connected to an exhaust heat recovery boiler 1 is separated, and a steam turbine plant 3 is independently provided. A gas turbine combustor 4 is provided with a heat exchanger 5, and a heated water generated from an economizer 6 of the exhaust heat recovery boiler 1 is used as a heating source to be supplied to the heat exchanger 5, and thus, a heat exchange of a fuel F supplied to the gas turbine combustor 4 is made to increase a quantity of heat.
As described above, in the Japanese Patent No. 2540646, efforts have been made to reduce fuel consumption and to improve a plant heat efficiency because there is an anxiety that fossil fuel resources are exhausted in near future.
In the prior art shown in FIG. 29, a heated water on an outlet side of the economizer 6 having a relatively small influence on load fluctuation is used as a heating source of the heat exchanger 5 so as to heat the fuel F, and then, a gas turbine driving gas (main flow gas) having the same temperature is generated by a fuel flow rate relatively smaller that that of the conventional case, and thus, a plant heat efficiency is improved. However, the heated water on the outlet side of the economizer 6 has been used as a heating source of the fuel F, and for this reason, there have arisen several problems.
Primarily, the temperature of heated water generated from the economizer 6 is set on the basis of heat balance of the whole plant regardless of heating the fuel F. For this reason, the temperature of the heated water becomes high by heating the fuel, and then, a saturation pressure based on the high temperature of heated water excessively becomes high. Thus, a feed water pump 6a requires a high pressure rising force, and thus, this is a factor of increasing the cost.
During partial load operation, when a flow rate of the heat water supplied to the heat exchanger 5 becomes low, a quantity of feed water from the feed water pump 6a passing through the economizer 6 becomes low. In this case, however, an internal pressure of the feed water pump rises, and for this reason, the heat water discharged from the economizer 6 exceeds a saturation temperature. As a result, there is the possibility that steaming is generated.
Further, the heated water of the economizer 6 is used as a heating source of the fuel F. In this case, however, the aforesaid construction is applied to only the combined cycle power generation plant. For example, in the case of a simple cycle gas turbine, it is difficult to secure a heating source, and for this reason, there has been required a gas turbine plant which can readily secure the heating source.
As described above, the prior art shown in FIG. 29 can improve the plant heat efficiency, but provides the aforesaid several problems.
A primary object of the present invention is to substantially eliminate defects or drawbacks encountered in the prior art described above and to provide a gas turbine plant capable of relatively reducing a flow rate of fuel so as to improve a plant heat efficiency without giving any influence to other constituent equipments when using the gas turbine plant itself as a heating source for heating a fuel.
This and other objects can be achieved according to the present invention by providing, in one aspect, a gas turbine plant comprising:
an air compressor;
a gas turbine;
a driven equipment, the air compressor, the gas turbine and the driven equipment being operatively connected in series;
a gas turbine combustor arranged between the air compressor and the gas turbine;
a fuel system for supplying a fuel to the gas turbine combustor; and
a heat exchange section for heating the fuel from the fuel system by means of a high pressure air as a heating source from the air compressor.
In a preferred embodiment, the heat exchange section is housed in the air compressor or mounted to a casing of the air compressor, and in the case of mounting to the casing, a fuel passage is formed by an outer cover covering an outer periphery of the casing, one side of the fuel passage being provided with a fuel inlet and a fuel outlet and another side of the fuel passage is provided with a connecting pipe.
In another aspect, there is provided a gas turbine plant comprising:
an air compressor;
a gas turbine;
a driven equipment, the air compressor, the gas turbine and the driven equipment being operatively connected in series;
a gas turbine combustor arranged between the air compressor and the gas turbine;
a fuel system for supplying a fuel to the gas turbine combustor;
an extraction closed circuit system provided for the air compressor; and
a heat exchange section provided for the extraction closed circuit system for heating the fuel supplied to the gas turbine combustor from the fuel system.
In a further aspect, there is provided a gas turbine plant comprising:
an air compressor;
a gas turbine including an exhaust gas system;
a driven equipment, the air compressor, the gas turbine and the driven equipment being operatively connected in series;
a gas turbine combustor arranged between the air compressor and the gas turbine;
a fuel system for supplying a fuel to the gas turbine combustor; and
a heat exchange section provided for the exhaust gas system of the gas turbine for heating the fuel supplied to the gas turbine combustor from the fuel system.
In a still further aspect, there is provided a gas turbine plant comprising:
an air compressor;
a gas turbine including a high temperature section;
a driven equipment, the air compressor, the gas turbine and the driven equipment being operatively connected in series;
a gas turbine combustor arranged between the air compressor and the gas turbine;
a fuel system for supplying a fuel to the gas turbine combustor;
a high pressure air supply system operatively connected to the high temperature section of the gas turbine for supplying a high pressure air from the air compressor thereto;
a heat exchange section provided for the high pressure air supply system for heating the fuel supplied to the gas turbine combustor from the fuel system, the high pressure air after the heating being supplied to the high temperature section of the gas turbine as a cooling medium; and
a high pressure air recovery system for recovering the an overall quantity or part of the high pressure air to the air compressor after cooling the high temperature section of the gas turbine.
In this aspect, the high pressure air supply system is divided into a plurality of high pressure air supply sections in accordance with a magnitude of pressure loss of the high pressure air passing through the high temperature section of the gas turbine, the plurality of high pressure air supply sections each being provided with a flow distributing device. The flow distributing device is either one of a flow control valve and an orifice. The high pressure air recovery system is divided into a plurality of high pressure air recovery sections so as to correspond to the divided plurality of high pressure air supply sections.
In a still further aspect, there is provided a gas turbine plant comprising:
an air compressor;
a gas turbine including a high temperature section;
a driven equipment, the air compressor, the gas turbine and the driven equipment being operatively connected in series;
a gas turbine combustor arranged between the air compressor and the gas turbine;
a fuel system for supplying a fuel to the gas turbine combustor;
a high pressure air supply system operatively connected to the high temperature section of the gas turbine for supplying a high pressure air from the air compressor thereto; and
a heat exchange section provided for the high pressure air supply system for heating the fuel supplied to the gas turbine combustor from the fuel system, the high pressure air after the heating being supplied to the high temperature section of the gas turbine as a cooling medium and the high pressure air after cooling the high temperature section being joined with a gas turbine driving gas.
In a still further aspect, there is provided a gas turbine plant comprising:
an air compressor;
a gas turbine including at least one high temperature section;
a driven equipment, the air compressor, the gas turbine and the driven equipment being operatively connected in series;
a gas turbine combustor arranged between the air compressor and the gas turbine;
a fuel system for supplying a fuel to the gas turbine combustor;
a high pressure air supply system operatively connected to the high temperature section of the gas turbine for supplying a high pressure air from the air compressor thereto;
a heat exchange section provided for the high pressure air supply system for heating the fuel supplied to the gas turbine combustor from the fuel system;
a pressure rising compressor for rising a pressure of the high pressure air after heating the fuel and for supplying the high pressure air to at least one of the high temperature sections of the gas turbine as a cooling medium; and
at least one high pressure air recovery system for recovering an overall quantity or part of the high pressure air after cooling the at least one of the high temperature sections of the gas turbine to the air compressor.
In a still further aspect, there is provided a gas turbine plant comprising:
an air compressor;
a gas turbine including at least one high temperature section;
a driven equipment, the air compressor, the gas turbine and the driven equipment being operatively connected in series;
a gas turbine combustor arranged between the air compressor and the gas turbine;
a fuel system for supplying a fuel to the gas turbine combustor;
a high pressure air supply system operatively connected to the high temperature section of the gas turbine for supplying a high pressure air from the air compressor thereto;
a heat exchange section provided for the high pressure air supply system for heating the fuel supplied to the gas turbine combustor from the fuel system;
a first pressure rising compressor for rising a pressure of the high pressure air after heating the fuel and for supplying the high pressure air to at least one of the high temperature sections of the gas turbine as a cooling medium;
a second pressure rising compressor which is bypassed from an outlet side of the first pressure rising compressor and rising a pressure of the high pressure air after heating the fuel and for supplying the high pressure air to at least one of other high temperature sections of the gas turbine as a cooling medium; and
a high pressure air recovery system for recovering an overall quantity or part of the high pressure air after cooling the high temperature sections of the gas turbine to the air compressor.
In a still further aspect, there is provided a gas turbine plant comprising:
an air compressor;
a gas turbine including a plurality of high temperature sections;
a driven equipment, the air compressor, the gas turbine and the driven equipment being operatively connected in series;
a gas turbine combustor arranged between the air compressor and the gas turbine;
a fuel system for supplying a fuel to the gas turbine combustor;
a high pressure air supply system operatively connected to the high temperature sections of the gas turbine for supplying a high pressure air from the air compressor thereto;
a heat exchange section provided for the high pressure air supply system for heating the fuel supplied to the gas turbine combustor from the fuel system;
a plurality of pressure rising compressors for rising a pressure of the high pressure air after heating the fuel and for supplying the high pressure air to the high temperature sections, respectively, as a cooling medium; and
a high pressure air recovery system for recovering an overall quantity or part of the high pressure air after cooling the the high temperature sections of the gas turbine to the air compressor.
In a still further aspect, there is provided a gas turbine plant comprising:
an air compressor;
a gas turbine including a plurality of high temperature sections;
a driven equipment, the air compressor, the gas turbine and the driven equipment being operatively connected in series;
a gas turbine combustor arranged between the air compressor and the gas turbine;
a fuel system for supplying a fuel to the gas turbine combustor;
a high pressure air supply system operatively connected to the high temperature sections of the gas turbine for supplying a high pressure air from the air compressor thereto;
a heat exchange section provided for the high pressure air supply system for heating the fuel supplied to the gas turbine combustor from the fuel system;
a pressure rising compressor for rising a pressure of the high pressure air after heating the fuel and for supplying the high pressure air to the at least one high temperature section as a cooling medium, said high pressure air supply system being directly connected to at least one of other high temperature sections so as to supply the high pressure air after heating the fuel as a cooling medium; and
a plurality of high pressure air recovery systems for recovering an overall quantity or part of the high pressure air after cooling the high temperature sections of the gas turbine to the air compressor in accordance with the plurality of high temperature sections, respectively.
In a still further aspect, there is provided a gas turbine plant comprising:
an air compressor;
a gas turbine including a plurality of high temperature sections;
a driven equipment, the air compressor, the gas turbine and the driven equipment being operatively connected in series;
a gas turbine combustor arranged between the air compressor and the gas turbine;
a fuel system for supplying a fuel to the gas turbine combustor;
a high pressure air supply system operatively connected to the high temperature sections of the gas turbine for supplying a high pressure air from the air compressor thereto;
a heat exchange section provided for the high pressure air supply system for heating the fuel supplied to the gas turbine combustor from the fuel system;
a pressure rising compressor for rising a pressure of the high pressure air after heating the fuel and for supplying the high pressure air to the high temperature sections of the gas turbine as a cooling medium;
a high pressure air recovery system for recovering an overall quantity or part of the high pressure air after cooling at least one of said high temperature sections of the gas turbine to the air compressor; and
a cooling recovery system for recovering the overall quantity or part of the high pressure air after cooling at least one of other high temperature sections of the gas turbine to an inlet side of the heat exchange section.
In a still further aspect, there is provided a gas turbine plant comprising:
an air compressor;
a gas turbine including a high temperature section;
a driven equipment, the air compressor, the gas turbine and the driven equipment being operatively connected in series;
a gas turbine combustor arranged between the air compressor and the gas turbine;
a fuel system for supplying a fuel to the gas turbine combustor; and
a high pressure air supply system operatively connected to the high temperature section of the gas turbine for supplying the high pressure air from the air compressor, the high pressure air supply system being provided with a heat exchange section for heating the fuel from the fuel system and another heat exchange section for heating a heat utilizing device for heating a medium to be heated of the heat utilizing device.
In a still further aspect, there is provided a gas turbine plant comprising:
an air compressor;
a gas turbine including a high temperature section;
a driven equipment, the air compressor, the gas turbine and the driven equipment being operatively connected in series;
a gas turbine combustor arranged between the air compressor and the gas turbine;
a fuel system for supplying a fuel to the gas turbine combustor; and
an air extraction closed circuit system provided for the air compressor, the air extraction closed circuit system being provided with a heat exchange section for heating the fuel from said fuel system and another heat exchange section for heating a heat utilizing device for heating a medium to be heated of the heat utilizing device.
In a still further aspect, there is provided a gas turbine plant comprising:
an air compressor;
a gas turbine including an exhaust gas system and being combined with a steam turbine;
a driven equipment, the air compressor, the gas turbine and the driven equipment being operatively connected in series;
a gas turbine combustor arranged between the air compressor and the gas turbine;
a fuel system for supplying a fuel to the gas turbine combustor;
a heat exchange section provided for the exhaust gas system of the gas turbine for heating a fuel supplied from the fuel system to the gas turbine combustor; and
a plurality of exhaust heat recovery heat exchange section provided for the exhaust gas system of the gas turbine for heating a feed water of the steam turbine plant so as to generate a steam.
In a still further aspect, there is provided a gas turbine plant comprising:
an air compressor;
a gas turbine including a high temperature section;
a driven equipment, the air compressor, the gas turbine and the driven equipment being operatively connected in series;
a gas turbine combustor arranged between the air compressor and the gas turbine;
a fuel system for supplying a fuel to the gas turbine combustor; and
an air extraction closed circuit system provided for the air compressor, the air extraction closed circuit system being provided with a heat exchange section for heating the fuel from the fuel system to the gas turbine combustor, a valve opening control unit for detecting a fuel leak into the high pressure air by a fuel leak detector provided for the heat exchange section and for closing a fuel valve of the fuel system when a detection signal exceeds a predetermined value, and an alarm device for giving an alarm when the detection signal exceeds the predetermined value.
In a still further aspect, there is provided a gas turbine plant comprising:
an air compressor;
a gas turbine;
a driven equipment, the air compressor, the gas turbine and the driven equipment being operatively connected in series;
a gas turbine combustor arranged between the air compressor and the gas turbine;
a fuel system for supplying a fuel to the gas turbine combustor; and
a heat exchange section for heating the fuel from the fuel system by means of a high pressure air as a heating source from the air compressor, the heat exchange section being divided into a first heat exchange unit for heating an intermediate heating medium by a high temperature heating medium and a second heat exchange unit for heating the fuel by the thus heated intermediate heating medium.
In a still further aspect, there is provided a gas turbine plant comprising:
an air compressor;
a gas turbine;
a driven equipment, the air compressor, the gas turbine and the driven equipment being operatively connected in series;
a gas turbine combustor arranged between the air compressor and the gas turbine;
a fuel system for supplying a fuel to the gas turbine combustor; and
a heat exchange section for heating the fuel from the fuel system by means of a high pressure air as a heating source from the air compressor, the heat exchange section being divided into a high temperature chamber and a low temperature chamber and being provided with a heating pipe crossing the high temperature chamber and the low temperature chamber so that the heating pipe is heated by a high temperature heating medium in the high temperature chamber and the fuel is heated in the low temperature chamber.
In a still further aspect, there is provided a gas turbine plant comprising:
an air compressor including an air discharging unit;
a gas turbine;
a driven equipment, the air compressor, the gas turbine and the driven equipment being operatively connected in series;
a gas turbine combustor arranged between the air compressor and the gas turbine;
a fuel system for supplying a fuel to the gas turbine combustor;
a discharge air recovery system provided so as to bypass the air discharging system of the air compressor, the air discharging unit being provided with an air discharge valve to which is disposed a valve opening control unit which opens and closes the air discharge valve in response to at least one signal of a rotational speed signal of a gas turbine shaft and a power signal of the driven equipment; and
a heat exchange section provided for the discharge air recovery system for heating the fuel supplied from the fuel system to the gas turbine combustor.
In a still further aspect, there is provided a gas turbine plant comprising:
an air compressor;
a gas turbine including at least one high temperature section;
a driven equipment, the air compressor, the gas turbine and the driven equipment being operatively connected in series;
a gas turbine combustor arranged between the air compressor and the gas turbine;
a fuel system for supplying a fuel to the gas turbine combustor;
a high pressure air supply system operatively connected to the high temperature section of the gas turbine for supplying a high pressure air from the air compressor thereto;
a heat exchange section provided for the high pressure air supply system for heating the fuel supplied to the gas turbine combustor from the fuel system;
a pressure rising compressor for rising a pressure of the high pressure air after heating the fuel and for supplying the high pressure air to at least one of the high temperature sections of the gas turbine as a cooling medium, said pressure rising compressor being connected to a gas turbine shaft; and
at least one high pressure air recovery system for recovering an overall quantity or part of the high pressure air after cooling the at least one of the high temperature sections of the gas turbine to the air compressor.
In this aspect, the pressure rising compressor is directly connected to the gas turbine shaft or connected through a power transmission mechanism, which may be composed of either one of a gear mechanism and a torque converter mechanism.
In a still further aspect, there is provided a gas turbine plant comprising:
an air compressor;
a gas turbine including at least one high temperature section;
a driven equipment, the air compressor, the gas turbine and the driven equipment being operatively connected in series;
a gas turbine combustor arranged between the air compressor and the gas turbine;
a fuel system for supplying a fuel to the gas turbine combustor;
a high pressure air supply system operatively connected to the high temperature section of the gas turbine for supplying a high pressure air from the air compressor thereto;
a heat exchange section provided for the high pressure air supply system for heating the fuel supplied to the gas turbine combustor from the fuel system;
a pressure rising compressor for rising a pressure of the high pressure air after heating the fuel and for supplying the high pressure air to at least one of the high temperature sections of the gas turbine as a cooling medium;
a re-circulation system bypassing from an intermediate portion between an outlet side of the pressure rising compressor and a check valve disposed to an inlet side of the high temperature section of the gas turbine, the re-circulation system being provided with a re-circulation valve and being connected to an inlet side of the heat exchange section; and
at least one high pressure air recovery system for recovering an overall quantity or part of the high pressure air after cooling the at least one of the high temperature sections of the gas turbine to the air compressor.
In this aspect, the re-circulation system includes a valve opening control unit which calculates a pressure ratio of the pressure rising compressor in response to a pressure signal from each of an inlet side and an outlet side of the pressure rising compressor, a rotational speed signal of a gas turbine shaft, a power signal of the driven equipment, a temperature signal of the high pressure air recovered to the air compressor, then computes the valve opening signal so that the pressure ratio becomes a specified value determined by at least one of the rotational speed signal of the gas turbine shaft, the power signal of the driven equipment, the temperature signal of the high pressure air recovered to the air compressor, and supplies the operational signal to the re-circulation valve.
In a still further aspect, there is provided a gas turbine plant comprising:
an air compressor;
a gas turbine including at least one high temperature section;
a driven equipment, the air compressor, the gas turbine and the driven equipment being operatively connected in series;
a gas turbine combustor arranged between the air compressor and the gas turbine;
a fuel system for supplying a fuel to the gas turbine combustor, the fuel system being provided with a fuel valve;
a high pressure air supply system operatively connected to the high temperature section of the gas turbine for supplying a high pressure air from the air compressor thereto;
a heat exchange section provided for the high pressure air supply system for heating the fuel supplied to the gas turbine combustor from the fuel system;
a pressure rising compressor for rising a pressure of the high pressure air after heating the fuel and for supplying the high pressure air to at least one of the high temperature sections of the gas turbine as a cooling medium; and
at least one high pressure air recovery system provided with a high pressure air recovery check valve for recovering an overall quantity or part of the high pressure air after cooling the at least one of the high temperature sections of the gas turbine to the air compressor, the pressure rising compressor being provided with a bypass system including a check valve and a valve opening control unit which closes the fuel valve of the fuel system when an accident happens in the pressure rising compressor while opening a discharge valve provided on an inlet side of the high pressure air recovery check valve of the high pressure air recovery system.
In this aspect, the valve opening control unit serves to close the fuel valve of the fuel system in response to the pressure signal from each of an inlet side and an outlet side of the pressure rising compressor and a rotational speed signal of a pressure rising compressor driving equipment while opening a discharge valve provided on the inlet side of the high pressure air recovery check valve of the high pressure air recovery system.
In a still further aspect, there is provided a gas turbine plant comprising:
an air compressor;
a gas turbine including at least one high temperature section;
a driven equipment, the air compressor, the gas turbine and the driven equipment being operatively connected in series;
a gas turbine combustor arranged between the air compressor and the gas turbine;
a fuel system for supplying a fuel to the gas turbine combustor, the fuel system being provided with a fuel valve;
a high pressure air supply system operatively connected to the high temperature section of the gas turbine for supplying a high pressure air from the air compressor thereto;
a heat exchange section provided for the high pressure air supply system for heating the fuel supplied to the gas turbine combustor from the fuel system;
a pressure rising compressor for rising a pressure of the high pressure air after heating the fuel and for supplying the high pressure air to at least one of the high temperature sections of the gas turbine as a cooling medium;
at least one high pressure air recovery system provided with a high pressure air recovery check valve for recovering an overall quantity or part of the high pressure air after cooling the at least one of the high temperature sections of the gas turbine to the air compressor;
an accumulator which has a flow control valve on an outlet side of the check valve on the outlet side of the pressure rising compressor; and
a valve opening control unit adapted to close the fuel valve of the fuel system when an accident happens in the pressure rising compressor while opening a discharge valve provided on an inlet side of the high pressure air recovery check valve of the high pressure air recovery system and adapted to open the flow control valve so that an accumulated air from the accumulator is supplied to the at least one of the high temperature sections of the gas turbine.
In a still further aspect, there is provided a gas turbine plant comprising:
an air compressor;
a gas turbine including at least one high temperature section;
a driven equipment, the air compressor, the gas turbine and the driven equipment being operatively connected in series;
a gas turbine combustor arranged between the air compressor and the gas turbine;
a fuel system for supplying a fuel to the gas turbine combustor;
a high pressure air supply system operatively connected to the high temperature section of the gas turbine for supplying a high pressure air from the air compressor thereto;
a heat exchange section provided for the high pressure air supply system for heating the fuel supplied to the gas turbine combustor from the fuel system;
a pressure rising compressor for rising a pressure of the high pressure air after heating the fuel and for supplying the high pressure air to at least one of the high temperature sections of the gas turbine as a cooling medium;
at least one high pressure air recovery system provided with a high pressure air recovery check valve for recovering an overall quantity or part of the high pressure air after cooling the at least one of the high temperature sections of the gas turbine to the air compressor; and
a valve opening control unit adapted to open a discharge valve provided on an outlet side of the pressure rising compressor when an accident happens in the pressure rising compressor so that a residual high pressure air of the air compressor conversely flows into the at least one of the high temperature sections of the gas turbine and adapted to open the discharge valve provided on an inlet side of the heat exchange section.
According to the present invention of the various aspects mentioned above, in the gas turbine plant according to the present invention, the high pressure air of the air compressor is used as a heating source for heating a fuel supplied from the fuel section to the gas turbine combustor. Further, the gas turbine plant is provided with means for cooling the high temperature sections of the gas turbine by reusing the high pressure air which has been used for heating the fuel. Therefore, the quantity of heat (energy) of fuel increases while the plant heat efficiency being improved, and it is possible to sufficiently deal with the high output accompanying with the high temperature gas turbine drive gas supplied to the gas turbine.
Further, in the gas turbine plant according to the present invention, in the case where the high pressure air from the air compressor is used as a heating source so as to heat the fuel, there is provided a heat exchange section, and the heat exchange section is provided with safety means. Therefore, the gas turbine plant can be safely operated without giving any hindrance to other components.
Further, in the gas turbine plant according to the present invention, in the case where the high pressure air which has been used for heating the fuel is reused as a cooling medium for cooling the gas turbine high temperature section, there is provided a pressure rising compressor, and the pressure rising compressor includes means capable of taking sufficient measures if an accident happens in the pressure rising compressor. Therefore, it is possible to securely cool the high temperature section of the gas turbine, and to keep the material strength of the high temperature section at a preferable state.
It is to be noted that the nature and further characteristic features of the present invention will be made more clear from the following descriptions made with reference to the accompanying drawings.